Whose Line Is It Anyway
by mrytale2-5
Summary: The two non-profilers on the team come up with a game to pass the time and alleviate the stress of day to day life. Written for March Madness on CCOAC challenge, as ever I own nothing it is CBS plaything not mine


**A/N – **

**For CCOAC March Madness Challenge, my pairing is JJ & Garcia & the television show 'Whose Line Is It Anyway'. As always with my one shots I try to stretch my writing and have gone for humour in this one, it's not laugh out loud but I hope funny all the same.**

**"Whose Line Is It Anyway?"**

* * *

"Ok wheels up in an hour."

Hotch stood up as he finished speaking, gathering his files up before he walked out of the conference room quickly followed by the other profilers until it was just the two blonde women left in the room.

"Pay up Jennifer Jareau!"

"Ok ok just give me a minute to sort things out here. I really thought it would be Reid this time, he's been really impatient lately."

"Yes but the words 'sexual sadist' always sound so beautiful coming out of my chocolate hunk's mouth. Oh and remember that as the winner I get to choose the next phrase!"

"There's no need to gloat so much Garcia!"

JJ grinned as she bent down and retrieved her purse, examining the contents before she peeled out a $10 bill and passed it over to an excited Garcia.

"Yes well it makes things a little more light hearted and they really have no idea do they?"

"No, for profilers they miss the obvious quite a lot!"

JJ laughed softly as she gathered up her things, smiling as she joined Garcia by the door and they walked out together.

"I'll let you know what I've decided when you're on the jet."

"I look forward to it Garcia, I'm going to win this time just you watch me!"

Garcia blew a kiss at her friend before they parted, the game had only been going for the last couple of weeks but already Garcia was $30 to the good, 'Whose Line Is It Anyway' was definitely turning into a profitable exercise.

* * *

JJ had turned the laptop around and was about to close it up when she suddenly heard a loud 'psst', turning around quickly she realised that it wasn't any of the profilers on the jet and she moved her gaze towards the screen and was greeted by a grinning Garcia who moved a piece of paper closer to the webcam. JJ focused her eyes on the screen and quickly read the words shown, 'it's going to be a long night', JJ nodded her head before she silently shut the laptop. Taking a breath the young blonde leant back against the leather chair, resting her head for a moment as she thought not only about the case they were going to throw themselves fully into but also on the task Garcia had set her. Finally she made her decision and texted her chosen profiler to Garcia, hopeful that this time she was going to win.

* * *

It was twelve hours since the team had landed and immediately, as usual, they had split up to garner as much information as they could, now as the time ticked around to nearly 10.30pm they had started to filter back into the local police station and the room JJ had set up precisely for them.

"I've ordered in some food and the coffee is ready."

"You're a mind reader JJ."

"Just organised Morgan, you should now that by now. Right Garcia is waiting for us."

JJ smiled as she watched the profilers take their seat, stopping briefly to open the laptop up and load up the link to Garcia before she walked over to make a cup of coffee whilst Garcia loudly voiced her greeting to the room.

"Here you go Dave you look like you could need this."

JJ smiled softly as she placed the hot coffee in front of the older profiler.

"Thanks Jen you're a lifesaver, this is going to be a long night."

"Definitely."

JJ's grin grew wider as she sat down and looked at the screen, seeing a seething Garcia staring straight back at her.

"Right so Garcia do you want to start us off?"

"Of course boss."

JJ caught the slight snarly tone in Garcia's voice that she knew was directed at her but she ignored it and instead concentrated on the paper in front of her that contained her indecipherable scribbled notes.

* * *

"That was sneaky Jennifer Jareau!"

JJ snickered quietly as she listened to Garcia, she had left the profilers discussing what their next move was going to be and was now crouched in the cold night air talking to her best friend.

"I won Pen, just admit it!"

"Yes but it wasn't an honourable win, you can have my 10 bucks JJ but on your own conscience be it."

"Ah the agony of defeat Penelope, you had better get used to it. My choice yet and I've already decided."

JJ's voice suddenly dipped to a whisper as she heard footsteps approaching.

"I'm only going to continue if you play fair JJ, ok?"

"Ok Garcia, gotta go someone is coming."

"Text me the mission!"

JJ quickly cut off the call and stood up, her heart almost skipping a beat as she stood up and came face to face with Rossi.

"Jesus Rossi you scared the life out of me."

"Sorry JJ I wondered where you had gone, I was hoping that you'd be able to phone the hotel and see if they can hold our rooms for another night."

"Sure no probs, I'll get right on it."

"Thanks JJ."

JJ sighed as she lifted her phone up once again and leafed through her recently dialled numbers until she found the one of the recent motel, her mind now firmly made up on what the next phrase was going to be and that she was certain of winning.

* * *

JJ stood in the aisle of the jet, her cell phone out, ready to capture the phrase that she knew would be inevitable, it was just the speaker that was unknown.

"Good god I am so glad to be going home."

"I hear you there Emily."

JJ pressed down the record button so that her phone videoed the conversation in the jet.

"Home to my own bed I can't wait."

JJ grinned as she heard the words, lifting her phone up carefully so she could capture the image even though the tone was as recognisable as ever.

"Another win, brilliant!"

JJ couldn't help the excited mutterings escape from her mouth as she speedily sent the footage to Garcia.

"You know that gambling on company time is strictly forbidden."

JJ turned and jumped as Hotch stood immediately behind her.

"I...we...oh..."

"Don't worry JJ, I'm only teasing, just make sure that I'm not a product of the game."

"Sure thing Hotch, I don't think that you have anything to worry about there, the others are way too predictable!"

JJ breathed a sigh of relief as Hotch snickered and walked down to take his seat opposite Dave before she took her own seat alone and checked her phone for the message that had just been received.

_Ok you win but that was an easy one, make the next one harder or I stop playing!_

_**Finis.**_


End file.
